Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

This is a series - going to be long: this is a warning ^_^  
well, I'm not going to talk long here - just want to give  
HUGE thanks to everyone who mails me about my stories -  
honestly I wouldn't make it through writer's block without  
you all **HUGS**  
Also, Meara - a thousand thankyou's!! of course, that is  
still not enough ^^ **HUGS** I would be lost without you!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, no matter how much  
I'd like to ^^;  
Luvs -n- hugs minna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time, shallow as it is, still brings up hauntingly   
painful memories. What happens when soul bonds   
are broken, promises of love and worship are untied   
with Fate's very hands? Life becomes wrong, painful   
and unbearable.  
  
This is what happened to my best friend. It   
isn't right. How much is she supposed to stand? I   
get so angry with life, the fates and whoever has   
control over this mess. Usagi doesn't deserve this   
damn it! She needs to be happy for once! Why?!   
  
I can't stand to look at her sad, lifeless face   
anymore. Her pain reflects in her eyes that look  
at me with longing written clearly. She wants him.   
And only him.Why is that the one thing I can't   
give her?  
-Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Chapter: 1  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
Edited By: Meara  
Send all comments, suggestions and   
Tiggers to me at Bethany212@aol.com  
Send all cows and anything white with  
black polka dots to Serenity Raye *waves*  
Hiya Sere-ittsuichan!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day dawned with gray, over cast skies.   
It suited the mood Usagi had woken in. She felt so   
alone, so abandoned. But she knew she had to let   
Mamoru go without feeling bad. He wanted to go to   
school in America so badly. And she wanted nothing   
but his happiness. Even if it meant feeling this   
sadness for the next two years.  
  
The one thing that brought her comfort was on   
her left ring finger. Her engagement ring. She smiled   
slightly, remembering when he gave it to her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Usako, please don't cry," Mamoru pleaded softly,   
lifting Usagi's chin up so he could see her. Gently his   
thumb brushed the slight drip of tears off her face and   
he ran his palm soothingly over her cheek.  
  
Usagi sniffed and attempted to hold in her sobs.   
Her chest shook slightly, but she plastered on a small   
smile. "Gomen nasai Mamo-chan... I know I should be   
happy for you."  
  
"And you are, Love. But you'll be lonely..."   
he trailed off, holding her tight to his chest.   
"I'll be lonely without you. But we'll be okay,   
and when I get back I'll never leave you again,"   
he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
She smiled sadly. Already her heart was   
aching and he hadn't left her side yet. He   
embraced her tightly, breathing in her sweet   
smell.   
  
"Usako," he stopped and pulled out a soft,  
velvet box from his jacket pocket. Dropping to   
one knee in front of her, he cleared in throat   
nervously. "Tsukino Usagi - I love you. Would...   
would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
A few nervous moments passed, and Mamoru   
knew half the airport was watching them. Usagi   
stood stock still, hand resting on her throat   
as if willing the air to go in and out of her   
chest. A single tear fell off her face in a   
fast, sweeping motion and landed on the hand   
Mamoru was holding the ring box in. He swallowed   
loudly.  
  
What if she says no? What if she doesn't   
want to wait for him? How would he survive   
without her? All these thoughts and more ran   
trough his mind at once so that he didn't hear   
her whisper her response the first time.   
  
A slightly louder "Yes" resounded in   
Mamoru's mind and he looked up at the grinning   
blonde. "Oh Mamo-chan! Yes!! Yes!! and a thousand   
times, YES!" she practically screamed, falling   
into his open arms.   
  
Grinning broadly, Mamoru stood up to stop   
people from staring. Gently he ran his finger   
down her jaw. "Usako," he whispered gently   
before crushing his lips down on hers.   
  
Slowly they separated and the heart-shaped   
diamond ring was placed on her finger.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Usagi looked at how it sparkled and thought   
of Mamoru's eyes. A tear trailed slowly down her   
face and dripped off her chin.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Get up! We have to be at Rei's   
in ten minutes!"  
  
Usagi looked over at the doorway where Luna   
was standing. "I'm getting up Luna, just a few   
more minutes," she mumbled and turned back over.   
  
"Oh no you don't, another few minutes and   
you'll be later than you already are. Now up   
lazy bones!" the cat practically hissed in her   
ear.   
  
Her answer was getting knocked off the   
bed after being hit with a flying pillow.   
Frustrated, Luna marched out of the room   
mumbling, "That's fine. She's going to have   
to listen to Rei when she's late."  
  
It wasn't five minutes later that the   
cat was back. "Usagi-chan," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm up Luna!"  
  
"Usagi-chan," she repeated, hurt and pain   
in her voice. "I think you need to come   
downstairs."  
  
Usagi looked over at the cat. She wasn't   
kidding, or trying to pry her out of bed. She   
was dead serious. Something rose up in Usagi's   
throat, a lump that was almost like a sob. But   
why did she have this over-whelming feeling of   
doom?   
  
"O.. okay Luna," she whispered. Slowly she   
put on her bunny house shoes and padded down the   
stairs. All the while she glanced uneasily ahead   
and played with the ring on her finger.   
  
In the living room she found her mother and   
father sitting on the couch, holding hands. It   
wasn't a sweet embrace however, it was one of   
support. Ikuko was crying softly as she watched   
the television.   
  
"Mama?"  
  
The blue haired woman looked up quickly   
and ran over to Usagi. "Um, sweetie. Why don't   
you go get you something to eat?"  
  
"Why?" Usagi had the distinct feeling   
that her mother was trying to keep her out of   
the room.   
  
Moving so that Usagi couldn't see the   
television, Ikuko rushed her daughter into the   
kitchen. Quickly she started making breakfast.  
  
"Mama, you've already cooked this morning,"   
Usagi pointed out, looking at the plate of eggs   
and bacon on the counter top.   
  
"Well I... wanted it to be hot for you. You   
know, a hot breakfast and everything-" she   
stopped suddenly and looked ahead. Usagi was   
nowhere to been seen. "No Usagi, don't go in   
there..."  
  
Usagi peeked from behind the chair in the   
corner of the room. Why was her mother acting   
so strange? Her father sat on the edge of the   
couch. Usagi felt a pang of forbidding rush over   
her. 'Don't look at the television' a voice in   
the back of her mind said.  
  
Her eyes unwillingly stared at the television.   
A man was reporting from the states. 'Mamo-chan,'   
she thought. He was at the scene of an explosion.   
"That looks bad," Usagi mumbled to herself.  
  
Suddenly the captions came on at the bottom   
of the screen. Fear nailed Usagi to the floor,   
her hand griping her shirt with an unseen force.   
  
"Around ten-thirty last night one of the labs   
rooms at Harvard University caught fire, causing an   
explosion..."   
  
Usagi stared at the television like it was a   
dream. Students killed, buildings burned to the   
ground... names of faculty and students injured   
or killed.  
  
Her heart started pounding before her brain   
had time to react.  
  
Names...   
  
Lists of students...   
  
Explosion...   
  
Kenji turned around and gasped when he found   
his daughter staring at the television.  
  
Chiba Mamoru's name flashed on the screen and   
Usagi fainted to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's chapter one.. short I know ^^ Most of them  
will be ^_^  
Email! Email! Ohhhhh email!! I'm nervous about the  
reaction I'm going to get from this story so if you  
like it - *Beth gets on her knees* Please email me!!  
  
3 Minna!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
HUGE thanks to everyone who has emailed me **HUGS**  
Even bigger thanks to my editor, who without her, I would most  
assuredly been with many spelling and grammar errors ^^ **HUGS**  
  
  
Later minna!  
luvs -n- hugs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of my years of studying, trying to be   
able to help Usagi all I could whenever she   
needed me. And yet I never saw this coming -   
you would think with everything I can do with my   
technology I could have somehow known about this.   
Or maybe I'm just desperate to lay blame somewhere.   
  
I'm not religious, but I believe that the   
Fates had it out for those two. Why not let them   
be happy? This is the never-ending question in my   
mind.  
  
She's so sad all the time, it hurts to see   
her like this. It hurts more to know that we   
cannot do anything for her. She wants him.   
  
  
Why is that the one thing I can't give her?  
-Ami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG  
Send all comments, suggestions and   
Tiggers to Bethany212@aol.com  
Send all cows to Serenity Raye ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei rushed out of the temple, still   
pulling a jacket on to help against the wind.   
She didn't think to bring anything but herself.   
The call was quick and painful. Ikuko had called   
Rei first and asked that she bring the girls over.   
When Rei had heard what happened, she immediately   
left.  
  
Around the corner she bumped into Ami. The   
two girls silently ran side-by-side towards Usagi's   
house. Without knocking they went in and up the   
stairs.   
  
Rei stopped to catch her breath before opening   
the door. "Remember, don't say his name," she warned   
Ami. The smaller girl nodded and pushed open the door.  
  
Usagi was laying on her bed, her face buried   
in her pillows and sobs racked her slim body.   
"No... Mamo-chan.. no!"  
  
Ami felt her heart break at the scene. Her   
best friend, their princess, crying so hard,   
screaming in pain from heartbreak.  
  
Rei walked over to the edge of the bed and   
sat down gently. "Usagi, are you okay?" Ami felt   
like smacking Rei as soon as the words left her   
mouth.  
  
Usagi sat up and pushed the girls hand   
off her. "Am I okay?! AM I OKAY?! NO! I'M NOT   
OKAY!" she screamed at the older girl. "He's   
gone..." her voice faltered and tears streamed   
from her blue eyes. "Oh Mamo-chan... why?! WHY   
damn it?! I.. I can't -- no!!"  
  
Rei was stunned, at the least, from her   
outburst. Her first reaction was to get angry,   
but then she realized that it was the raw pain   
that was talking. Usagi's heart was in pieces,   
her true reason for living gone forever. Fighting   
against Usagi's hands hitting her in the chest   
and shoulders, Rei hugged her friend.  
  
Usagi struggled for a moment before falling   
into Rei's arms and crying. Her whole body was   
shaking and tears poured salty rivers down her   
face. "Why?" she whispered. "I want Mamo-chan,   
Rei. I want him..."  
  
"Shhh, I know Usagi. I know. I'm sorry...   
so sorry," Rei whispered, her own tears falling.  
  
Ami watched from across the room, her   
tears falling silently as well. Suddenly a large   
hand laid on her shoulder and she turned to see   
Makoto and Minako in the doorway. Ami turned   
and took the offered comfort her taller friend   
was offering.   
  
Minako was in shock. Something was wrong....   
dreadfully wrong. And it wasn't just the fact   
that Mamoru was gone, it was the fact that she   
could *feel* his love for Usagi still there. Was   
his spirit with her? Minako didn't know, but she   
knew something was tugging that invisible string   
that held the Princess and Prince together.   
  
After long minutes that seemed to go on for   
hours, Rei noticed that Usagi hadn't moved in a   
while. Slowly she laid her back on the bed and   
found she was asleep.   
  
"Sleep is the best thing for her kind of   
emotional state right now," Ami said softly. She   
still thought scientifically no matter what.   
  
Rei nodded and brought the bunny blanket   
over her friend and sat down on the floor next to   
the bed. "I can't believe this."  
  
Following her lead, each of the girls found   
themselves somewhere to sit. "It's not fair,"   
Makoto blurted, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Haven't they been through enough?"  
  
"Hai, I thought it was over. That finally   
we all had some time to be happy," Minako mumbled,   
her eyes on a picture of Usagi and Mamoru on the   
nightstand.  
  
Luna came in quietly, Artemis in tow. Each   
laid down with their wards and purred softly.   
  
"Should we call the others?" Makoto asked   
quietly.  
  
"Hai," Rei answered, grabbing the bunny   
phone from Usagi's nightstand. Her fingers shaking   
as she dialed the numbers and waited for someone   
to answer.  
  
~~~ Kaiou Residence ~~~  
  
A lovely melody filled the halls of the   
mansion that Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna   
shared. The violin strings were hit at just the   
right note to create a wonderful tune.   
  
A distant ring caught the aqua haired   
girl's ear and she stopped the movement of the   
bow in her hand. Again it sounded.  
  
Michiru laid her violin down and made a   
small beeline for the ringing phone. She twisted   
the phone cord in her hand. "Moshi, Moshi."  
  
"Michiru-chan?" a tear filled voice asked.  
  
The petite woman made a face of worry.   
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hai," Rei answered. She took a deep   
breath. "Is everyone there?"  
  
"No, Haruka took Hotaru out to get ice   
cream and Setsuna is at the time gate. Something   
about a disturbance in the time line." Her voice   
grew more quiet when she thought about what Setsuna   
had said before leaving. 'That wasn't suppose to   
happen, I have to go.'  
  
"What's wrong Rei-chan? What happened?"  
  
Rei thought about the ways to say this,   
but none sounded right. She decided on the   
blunt approach. "Mamoru's dead."  
  
Silence.   
  
Michiru felt a dark shadow moving over   
her soul. "Dead?" she squeaked.  
  
"Hai, last night there was an explosion   
at Harvard."   
  
"How's Usagi-chan?"  
  
Rei swallowed deeply. "She's taking it   
pretty hard, not doing good at all. I think it's   
best that her friends be here for her right now."  
  
Michiru silently nodded her agreement.   
"We'll be right there."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Michiru stared   
at her mirror. Picking it up, she swallowed   
deeply. "Submarine..." then stopped. "I can't.   
I don't want to know how he died," she whispered   
and picked up the phone to call Haruka.  
  
~*~ Later - Tsukino Household ~*~  
  
Usagi sat up and looked at the afternoon   
sun peeking trough the clouds. She damned the   
sun; it shouldn't be out. The world should feel   
like she did - alone, sad and grieving. Instead   
birds sang, and children played. Abruptly she   
sat up and closed the blinds.   
  
Rei opened her eyes at the sudden movement.   
She had cried herself to sleep, but it was a   
troubled sleep. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi slowly turned and found Minako and   
Ami asleep in her bedroom floor. Rei was watching   
her with pity and understanding.  
  
Her minds eye played the television message   
over and over in her head. Explosion... Harvard   
Labs... students killed. Her eyes found the line   
of pictures on her dresser, the ones of her and   
Mamoru over the three years they had been dating.   
Tears started forming again and she buried her   
head in her hands.   
  
"Oh Usagi," Rei mumbled, hugging her friend.   
  
"Why Rei-chan? He promised to come back to me...   
he said he loved me and wanted to marry me! We...   
we're suppose to get married! What... what about   
Chibi-Usa..? What.. will sh- not be born?" she   
cried in her friends shoulder.  
  
~*~ Downstairs - Tsukino Household ~*~  
  
The constant ticking of the clock was wearing on   
Makoto's nerves. Hours had passed, and all five of them   
continued to sit in silence. It was nerve wracking.  
  
"I'm going to check on Usagi-chan," a small voice   
said, her petite form leaving the room. Everyone looked   
up to see Hotaru quietly climb the stairs.  
  
"I... I need some fresh air. Haruka?" Michiru   
stood up and stretched; motioning for Haruka to join   
her.  
  
Setsuna stared in space, seeing something in her   
mind. It wasn't suppose to happen, she never seen it   
coming. And what of the future? Something was blocking   
her from seeing too far into the future... why? What   
did it mean? Would Usagi be able to save the world   
after the great freeze without Mamoru by her side? For   
once she didn't know, and this scared her. She never   
realized how heavily she depended on her knowledge of   
time to see her through normal life. Now she felt lost.  
  
"Setsuna-chan?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
The green haired woman looked up to see Makoto   
staring at her. "Hai?"  
  
"You didn't know, did you?"   
  
Setsuna summoned her time staff and stared at it   
blankly. "No Mako-chan, I didn't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Hi minna!! *waves to all her readers* Here is substory  
three - things get a little confusing after this until   
main title three, so bare with me. It will all make  
sence. Soooo, is Mamoru alive? What do you think? hehe,  
don't look at me! I don't even know ^_~  
As always, HUGE thanks to everyone who emails me **HUGS**  
If you've emailed me and I haven't gotten back to you,  
please don't give up on me! I'm having problems at home  
and I may not have access to my account for a while. As   
soon as I can, I will write you back! *hugs*  
HUGE thanks to my editor, Meara. Without her.... Kami,  
don't want to think about how many errors this thing  
would have in it ^^ A million and one thanks girl! *hugs*  
Usual disclaimers, I don't own Sailor Moon - none of us  
fanfic writers do but we borrow the characters to bring   
you these stories ^^ that I hope you enjoy ^_^  
Ja minna! See you at the bottom of the page ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days turn into weeks, weeks into months.   
We held a small service for Mamoru, but Usagi   
wasn't there long. She broke down in the middle   
of it and Rei took her home. I watched my   
friends break down and cry one by one; Mamoru   
was liked by all. Motoki and Reika were as bad   
as we were, and Usagi... Kami-sama, I've never   
seen her like this.  
  
Usagi didn't come to school for a long time.   
I was beginning to wonder if she ever would. She   
stayed in her room most of the time. Her face   
became pale, her eyes dark and haunted. I grieved   
for my best friend. She wants him so bad.  
  
Why is that the only thing I can't give her?  
  
-Makoto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG  
Send all comments, suggestions and  
Tiggers to Bethany212@aol.com  
Send all cows to my ittsui-chan,  
Serenity Raye ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto looked over at the empty desk that was   
suppose to be occupied by Usagi and sighed. She had   
came to school for a week, then stopped again. Today   
was the third day she had missed.  
  
Slowly the hands on the clock made their way   
to the twelve and the three and the bell rang signaling   
the end of the day. Makoto grabbed Ami by the arm and   
left the school grounds.  
  
Neither talked the entire way. A sense of doom was   
rising and the girls hurried towards the Tsukino Residence.  
  
After buzzing the doorbell three times, a short   
blue haired woman opened it slowly. "Konnichi' wa   
minna," she said sadly. "Usagi is in her room."  
  
Makoto exchanged a worried glance with Ami and   
turned back to Usagi's mom. "Ikuko-mama, can we go see   
her?"  
  
"If you can get her to open the door, your more   
than welcome to," she sighed, opening the door. "Here,   
take this cat with you. Usagi won't even let Luna in..."   
she trailed off and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Makoto climbed the stairs quickly, Ami directly   
behind her. The door to Usagi's room was shut and locked.   
"Usagi-chan, can we come in?" Ami whispered through the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked nervously.  
  
Silence. Luna started pacing.   
  
Makoto started feeling more worried than she was   
already. She tried to turn the doorknob and found it   
locked. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
This time when no response came, Makoto kicked   
the door in. It swung open.  
  
"What the hell?!" Makoto rushed in to find Usagi's   
body laid out on the floor, dried blood on her arm and   
a gash where she had cut it.   
  
Ami pushed down her nausea and pulled her computer   
out, forcing herself to stay calm while seeing if her best   
friend had succeeded in killing herself. First checking   
for a pulse, and finding one; she opened her computer.   
  
Shaking fingers dialed the emergency number and   
Makoto screamed the information to the woman on the other   
end. After dropping the phone back on its base, she turned   
slowly to Ami. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth,   
but words refused to come.  
  
"She's alive..." Ami gasped, wrapping a shirt around   
the wound on Usagi's arm. "She... she didn't cut it   
right, and the-the blood flow stopped.. I -- we nee-"  
  
A high-pitched scream sounded over and over and Ikuko   
ran in the room towards her daughter. "USAGI!!"   
  
~*~ T.U. Hospital ~*~  
  
The constant sound of the coffee makers and coke   
machines was the only sound through out the lobby. Every   
now and again the sad sound of Ikuko's cries would come   
from the far end of the room, and the girls would all look   
up.  
  
Motoki reached over and grabbed Reika's hand and   
gently squeezed. Gratefully, Reika looked up and meet her   
fiancée's eyes. "She has to be okay," she whispered,   
more to herself than to him.  
  
"She will be," he answered and looked back down at   
the floor. Thoughts of loosing his best friend swam   
through his head. 'Please Kami-sama, not Usagi too...   
please.'  
  
A young intern with light brown hair and tired hazel   
eyes entered the room and looked almost surprised by the   
amount of people there. "Ummm... Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
Kenji and Ikuko immediately stood up, nine girls   
and Motoki coming up behind them. The young man rubbed   
his eyes. "I'm Doctor Wongh, Tsukino-san's doctor. You   
are?"  
  
Ikuko looked up with teary eyes. "We're her parents   
and friends... please doctor, is she all right?"  
  
Rubbing his blood shot eyes again, the man ran his   
fingers through his hair. "She sustained some blood loss,   
and is showing signs of being anemic. Other than that, I   
see no reason to keep her here longer than a day at the   
most. I would, however, strongly suggest that she get some   
counseling."  
  
Kenji nodded and unwrapped his arm from Ikuko's   
shoulders to shake the man's hand. "Arigato Doctor."  
  
The man smiled and started out of the room. "You may   
see her, but only two at a time and not for long. She needs   
rest. Room 218," he said then turned and was gone.   
  
Minako let out the breath she had been holding in and   
started crying. Slowly Rei reached over and put her arm   
around her. "Shhh, Mina-chan. She's okay," she whispered.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko left the room and the girls all sat   
back down. "Motoki-san, go home and get some rest. You   
too Reika-chan," Makoto suggested lightly, pouring her and   
the girls some coffee.  
  
"I want to see her before we leave," Motoki said,   
wrapping his left arm around Reika.  
  
No one responded, just sat down and continued to   
loose themselves in their own thoughts.  
  
~*~   
  
A small frame topped with short black hair made it's   
way down the stark white hallways. The smell of medicine   
and sounds of machines filling her senses. Slowly she came   
to a stop in front of a room; the numbers 218 in the middle   
of the door. "Setsuna-mama, will it be alright?"  
  
The Senshi of Pluto took in a deep breath and patted   
the younger girl's head. "Hai Hotaru, all will be fine...   
it has to be," she added under her breath.  
  
The door opening sounded like a shotgun. It seemed   
to fill previously silent corridor. Setsuna flinched and   
pushed the heavy door open.   
  
Inside revealed the outline of the Princess; her hair   
down and falling around her. She was facing the window, the   
sunset causing her hair to have a red hue. "Usagi-chan?"   
Hotaru whispered.  
  
Usagi didn't move. "Come in," she said quietly, her   
lips barely moving at all.  
  
The woman and young girl slowly came in the room and   
stood next to the bed. For long moments none of them moved.   
Finally Usagi turned and Setsuna stifled a gasp. Her   
eyes were glazed over by tears, black smudges under   
them, her skin was pale - almost white. The room's lack   
of light was showing off just how much weight Usagi had   
lost in the last couple of months.  
  
Hotaru reached her hands out. "Princess, may I?"  
  
Usagi looked down at the hands that could heal her...   
and shook her head no. Without a word of explanation she   
turned back to the window.  
  
The uncomfortable silence was more than the Senshi   
of Saturn could stand. Hotaru bruised herself with fixing   
a fake plant that sat on the windowsill; and started   
jabbering. "You need some colors in here, they would make   
you feel better," she flashed Usagi and fake smile and   
started wiping dust off the leaves. "I think some red   
roses should do it..." the words no more than left her   
mouth before she realized what she had done.   
  
Usagi gasped and choked; her tear returning ten fold.   
"No-" she coughed out. "No.. roses... Mamo-chan-" the   
Princess threw herself down on the bed and continued   
to cry into her pillows.  
  
Hotaru stared as Setsuna sat down next to Usagi   
and started rubbing her back soothingly. "Usagi-chan,   
you must go on... I know how hard it will be. But   
you really need to."  
  
Usagi shook her head no and cried harder, shoving   
her hand behind her to move Setsuna away from her.   
"Leave me alone," she practically screamed.  
  
Setsuna pulled her hand away like it was burning   
and stood up. "If you need anything...." she mumbled   
and left the room, Hotaru behind her.  
  
~*~ Tsukino Household - two days later ~*~  
  
Ikuko pushed the door to her daughter's bedroom   
open and walked in all smiles. In her hands she had a   
tray with potato soup and crackers. (AN: I love potato   
soup ^^)   
  
"Hello sweetie, you hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ikuko ignored her daughter and sat the tray down   
on the desk. "I brought you some soup and crackers."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"In a couple of hours we have that appointment with   
Dr. Calloway, you need to shower first and eat something."  
  
"I said I'm NOT hungry!" Usagi screamed and ran   
past her mother.  
  
Ikuko dropped the bowl of soup, splattering it all   
over the floor. Tears filled her eyes. "Please Lord, I   
want my little girl back..." she whispered, bending   
down to clean up the mess.  
  
Luna watched from the bed, her own eyes full of   
tears. Resolutely she jumped from the bed and left to   
follow Usagi.  
  
An hour later Luna found Usagi in the park, on   
the bench that she used to spend the evenings with   
Mamoru on. She was looking at the spot he would sit,   
tears falling down her face.  
  
Luna jumped up in her lap and started purring.   
"Usagi-chan, please stop this. Your torturing yourself,"   
the cat informed, worry lining her voice.  
  
Usagi hugged her guardian to her. "Luna, I miss   
him so much. My whole body feels so empty without him.   
I can't do this... I ache to be near him." Luna said   
nothing... only purred louder.  
  
Slowly the sun faded away and Luna realized that   
they had sat there all day. "Usagi-chan, didn't you   
have an appointment with the doctor today?"  
  
"Hai... I'm not going. They can't help me," she   
said sadly, a tear falling off her chin.  
  
Luna started... but said nothing. She knew they   
couldn't make Usagi go if she wasn't going to. Usagi   
stood. "I.. I need some time by myself. Go on home   
without me."  
  
Luna started to protest, but stopped. She knew   
where Usagi was going.  
  
Usagi looked back to make sure she wasn't being   
followed and started towards Azubu Apartments. Slowly   
she went into the elevator and pushed the number twelve.  
  
The doors moved to the side and Usagi went down the   
hall, to the forth door on the left. The key in her hand   
fit the lock and the door swung open. "Mamo-chan! I'm home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hehe, well - whatcha think? Please email me!! ^^  
And just a hint here - if you're reading this on  
ASMR, you can get the next chapters earlier in the  
week on my web page - Moon Bunny's Closet  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
luvs -n- hugs minna-chan!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Here we go... sub story 4 from main title one..  
confused yet? ^^  
Is Mamoru dead? Is Usagi going off the deep end?  
Will Luna stop opening her mouth at the wrong  
time? hehe.. only the next chapters will tell *_*  
geesh.. I sound like an advertisment ^^;  
HUGE, HUGE thanks to everyone who has emailed   
me!!!!!!!!! *****HUGS***** I luv you guys!  
A million and one thanks to my editor, Meara. Without  
her wisdom I would be +_+ hehe *HUGS* girl ^^  
Usual disclaimers; I do not own Sailor Moon, but  
if I did - I'd send everyone a giant Mamo-chan   
doll! ^_~  
Ja minna! See you at the bottom of the  
page! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't remember when it started. She   
would disappear for a while, and we thought   
nothing of it. I figured she just wanted to   
be alone. I never stopped to think about what   
it could mean...  
  
I wish I could have prevented half of   
what happened. If I had stayed with her more,   
refused to leave when she demanded I did. Or if   
there was some way I could set her up with   
someone that could love her like Mamoru did...   
maybe...  
  
But "maybes" and "what if's" don't change   
reality. She only wants Mamoru.   
  
Why is that the one thing I can't give her?  
-Minako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Chapter: 4  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG  
Send all comments, suggestions and  
Tiggers my direction at Bethany212@aol.com  
(Insert hint here)  
All cows go to Serentiy Raye ^_^  
Hi Ittsui-chan!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi!" Rei called, opening the door to her   
bedroom. Her first reaction was to gasp... and   
that's what she did. "Usagi! Your hair!!"  
  
The room was covered in the Princess' long   
*silver* hair.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know..." Usagi cried. "I woke up   
this morning and it was like this..."  
  
Luna looked up from where she was reading   
some book. "Her hair was silver in the Silver   
Millennium... I believe it's turning back that   
way now."  
  
"Does that mean it's almost time?" Rei   
asked, helping Usagi pull her hair back up into   
her buns.   
  
"Almost time fo-- USAGI!"  
  
"Shhh! Minako-chan, close the door so   
my mom doesn't see," Usagi hissed.  
  
Minako done as she was told and went   
over to the bed in slow strides. "What   
happened to *you*?!"  
  
"She woke up this morning like that," Luna   
informed. "Usagi-chan, what did you do last night?   
Anything different?"  
  
Usagi's eyes turned glassy. "I.. I went for   
a walk and came home."  
  
Rei could see the lie in her eyes, but   
decided for once not to press it. "Any idea what   
could have caused this?"  
  
The Princess shook her head no.   
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Rei   
blurted.  
  
Usagi and Minako looked at each other.   
"Call Ami," they announced in unison. Rei   
chuckled lightly, thankful for the calmness   
in the room; it was a definite change from   
listening to Usagi cry for Mamoru.  
  
~*~ Sometime Later ~*~  
  
After analyzing Usagi's hair from every   
possible angle, Ami came to one conclusion.   
"Use the Luna Pen to turn it back until we   
figure out why it turned to begin with."  
  
"Genius," Minako mumbled. "Pure genius."   
  
Doing as she was told, Usagi lifted the   
pen in the air. After a few minutes, and a   
light show later; Usagi stood in the middle   
of the room....   
  
... with silver hair.  
  
"Eeek! What now?!" Minako almost yelled,   
a handful of Usagi's hair in her hand.  
  
"Now you find a way to explain to me   
what the hell just happened!"  
  
All five girls reluctantly looked towards   
the door and smiled sheepishly at Tsukino Ikuko.  
  
"Umm... well, you see.. it's like this   
Mama..." Usagi stuttered along, nervously   
picking at her nails.  
  
"What did you do? Why is your hair *silver*?   
What was that pen?" Ikuko demanded in one breath.  
  
Usagi flopped down on her bed and raised her   
knees to her chest. "I'm Sailor Moon," she mumbled.   
All of the girls gasped, they sort of expected her   
to deny it, make up some story.. not fess up without   
much urging.  
  
Ikuko fainted dead away.  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi walked over to   
where her mother was laying on the floor. "Now   
to convince her she never saw anything."  
  
Rei smiled wickedly, that was still her   
Usagi somewhere under there. "I heard that young   
lady," the woman on the floor mumbled.  
  
"Then again, maybe not," Makoto remarked,   
sighing heavily. "I'll call the others."  
  
~*~ Hour later? that sound good? ~*~   
  
"... and I'm Sailor Saturn," the last Senshi   
said and sat down.  
  
Ikuko and Kenji looked around the room at   
all of the people in their house. The sailor   
Senshi?! Their daughter and her friends were   
*THE* sailor Senshi?!?!   
  
"But... where's Tuxedo Kamen?" Ikuko inquired.  
  
Rei buried her hands in her face. 'Here it come--'   
the thought didn't finish itself before Usagi busted   
out crying.  
  
Ikuko's eyes widened... no! It couldn't be!  
  
Makoto and Michiru helped Usagi back to her room,   
leaving the rest of them to explain Tuxedo Kamen, Chiba   
Mamoru and the Moon Kingdom to Usagi's parents.  
  
"What happened? You don't mean to tell me.." Ikuko   
pleaded with each of the girls in the room. None of   
them could tell her anything but what she didn't want to   
hear.  
  
"Mamoru is... was Tuxedo Kamen," Luna said quietly.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT CAT TALKED!!!"  
  
Six groans were heard through out the room. Luna   
looked up at the Senshi. "Gomen nasai... I thought we had   
covered that already."  
  
~*~ Cambridge, MA - U.S.A. ~*~   
  
Motoki walked through the gates, holding tightly to   
Reika's hand. Someone had to come pick up Mamoru's stuff from   
the U.S. and Usagi was in no shape to do it. So since   
his fiancée wasn't able, and he had no family; that left   
Motoki.  
  
Everything was so loud, and people were everywhere.   
After a the longest walk Motoki could remember, they made   
their way through Logan airport and found their bags.   
Then they started on the task of hailing a cab.  
  
It was dark out, and the streetlights came and   
went, showing the road they were headed on. Reika had   
long ago fell asleep and Motoki was straining to keep   
his eyes open.   
  
"Sir?" the driver asked, turning slightly in his   
seat.  
  
Motoki handed him some money and woke Reika up.   
"We're here sweetie, wake up."  
  
Slowly her brown eyes opened and she looked up   
at him. "Motoki?"  
  
"Hai, come on." Slowly they left the cab and   
looked up at the building.   
  
"I.. I don't want to do this tonight," Reika said   
quietly.  
  
Not saying a word, they headed towards a motel   
instead of the subway that would take them to Harvard   
Square.   
  
~*~ Back in Tokyo - That Night ~*~  
  
Usagi slipped out of her window, and using the   
skills she bore as Sailor Moon, gracefully jumped from   
the balcony. Keeping to the shadows, she slipped down   
the street - towards Azubu Apartments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yep, this one is even shorter than the rest.  
Is there a point? Yep... I just hope I know  
what it is ^_~  
Kidding ^^ I really do have a plan for  
this story. You just wait and see *_*  
Please email me!! tell me what you think!  
I'm really not good at writing these sad,  
emotional stories... so if you think it stinks..  
umm.... well...   
and if you like it, or have any suggestions,  
Please email me!!  
Luv -n- hugs minna!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
  
  



End file.
